Happy birthday, mon Rem'
by EastPony
Summary: L'anniversaire de Remus approche... Severus va devoir faire preuve d'imagination pour offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom à son ami..Lemon:suite de Jeux de mains, jeux de Syltherins...


**Hello everybody! Après avoir pas mal tergiversé, j'ai décidé d'écrire une pseudo-suite à ma fic "Jeux de mains, jeux de Syltherins". Disons que celle-ci se passe un peu après, et l'histoire est centrée sur Remus Lupin et Severus Snape, lorsqu'ils étaient à Hogwarts en 6ème année (+ou-). **

**Bien sûr, et à mon grand damn, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (mais pourquoiiiiiii? East Pony, les mains jointes vers le ciel!). **

**Cette fic est un slash, donc (plus besoin de faire un dessin, mais bon, on sait jamais) concerne deux hommes. A bon entendeur... **

**Voici le premier chapitre, so enjoy!**

**East Pony**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**« 7 sur 10 »**

-« Tu es sûr ? Je ne suis pas persuadé que ça soit une si bonne idée. »

'Complètement maboul ce Gryffindor !' pensa-t-il

-« Allez ! S'il te plaît !C'est mon anniversaire ! » répondit Remus faisant des yeux de biche au Syltherin, visiblement peu emballé par l'idée.

-« Mais… mais c'est très gênant ! » rétorqua celui-ci avec une mou dubitative.

'Tu parles Charles ! Il faut qu'il aille consulter le Gryffindor, il a abusé de l'absinthe' pensa-t-il intérieurement.

Je suis sûr que ça te tente en fait…ma sevy indiqua une petite voix, quelque part dans sa tête.

'M'appelle pas comme ça !' rétorqua-t-il.

Le Gryffindor s'approcha de lui, se collant langoureusement contre son torse, laissant sa main négligemment glisser vers l'entrejambe du Syltherin.

-« Allez, juste pour moi… Tu seras mon cadeau… » ajouta Remus, l'air coquin, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Syltherin.

'Aïe, aïe, aïe…' pensa ce dernier, serrant les mâchoires.

Le Gryffindor exerça une légère caresse sur la virilité devinée de son compagnon qui tressaillit sous cette délicieuse torture.

-« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux… » susurra Remus à mi-voix, l'air plus désirable que jamais, les yeux brillant d'une lumière malicieuse.

'Il me tue… qu'on m'achève !'pensa le sorcier vêtu de noir.

Severus gémit en un soupir et lâcha « Tu es un monstre… ».

Remus souriait beaucoup plus largement et se décolla du corps du Syltherin, l'air satisfait.

-« Oui, et tu aimes ça. » termina-t-il, content de ses effets.

Le Syltherin restait stoïque, l'air atterré par les agissements du Gryffindor qui rassemblait en vitesse ses affaires de cours.

'Il est si beau.' Pensa Severus, le regardant s'activer dans le dortoir des Syltherins.

Il n'en revenait pas de sortir avec lui. Il l'avait tellement désiré, et maintenant, ils étaient … ensemble. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient découverts, mais leurs différences, leurs caractères provoquaient un amour plus que fusionnel. Ils ne pouvaient envisager de passer une journée sans se voir, se parler, se toucher.

L'anniversaire de Remus tombait dans une semaine et celui-ci avait fait une requête assez spéciale auprès de Severus. Celui-ci avait pour réputation d'être quelqu'un d'inflexible et de déterminé, mais face à la frimousse du Gryffindor, il avait perdu toute sa superbe et il avait cédé. Il n'en revenait pas d'ailleurs. Ce sorcier lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, il l'avait littéralement métamorphosé.

Les sorciers restaient cependant discret quant à leur relation. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'en faire une annonce générale, et ils continuaient donc à s'ignorer en apparence superbement lorsqu'ils se croisaient en groupe, Severus avec Lucius ou Remus avec les Maraudeurs.

De même, lorsqu'ils avaient classe ensemble, la discrétion était de rigueur et il était hors de question qu'ils s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre. Pourtant, ils partageaient beaucoup de cours.

Justement, il était temps qu'ils y aillent.

-« Bon, tu viens ? » demanda Remus, les mains sur les hanches, sortant le Syltherin de sa rêverie.

-« Hum… ? moui moui. » marmonna Severus. « Je pars après toi, vas-y »

Le Gryffindor s'esquiva, se lançant dans le couloir d'un pas alerte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le cours se passa sans événement majeur, si ce n'est que Peter Pettigrew mis le feu à sa mixture qui flamba comme une crêpe norvégienne.

Les élèves n'avaient plus cours de 10h à 14h et chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Remus prétexta une question à poser au professeur des potions et il en profita pour se séparer des Maraudeurs.

En réalité, Remus et Severus avaient convenu de se retrouver dans un cachot désaffecté, découvert par ce dernier.

Remus frissonnait un peu, n'étant pas particulièrement fan des cachots, mais puisque Severus l'avait prié de le rejoindre… Le couloir était sombre, mais sa vue de lycantrope lui permettait de se repérer aisément. Il sentit tout à coup la présence de son compagnon.

-« Sev, tu peux sortir, je t'ai repéré ! » déclara Remus en riant.

Une ombre fondit sur lui, le poussant tout contre les parois de pierre. Il reconnu le corps de Severus accolé à son dos. Il se retrouva le torse contre le mur du couloir tandis que des mains fines mais déterminées lui courraient le long des reins.

-« Mais ça ressemble à une agression sexuelle, ça… » murmura le Gryffindor, ronronnant sous les doigts de son agresseur qu'il connaissait bien.

Severus (car c'était bien lui !) glissa ses mains sur le ventre de Remus, explora sans pudeur le torse de celui-ci, se faufilant sous sa chemise. Ses doigts s'animaient d'une chaleur brûlante et ils entamèrent une descente vertigineuse en direction du pantalon du Gryffindor qui commençait à s'échauffer lentement.

Toujours collé contre le dos de son aimé, le Syltherin commença à exercer de lentes pressions du bout de ses hanches, contre le postérieur du Gryffindor. Celui-ci s'essoufflait peu à peu, sous le mime explicite de Severus qui continuait ses attaques langoureuses.

Le Syltherin jouait avec la boucle du pantalon de Remus, prenant tout son temps pour la déboucler. Lorsque l'opération fut finie, Severus déboutonna très lentement les boutons du jeans de son ami, soufflant d'un air chaud contre le cou de celui-ci.

Remus s'électrisait, soupirait profondément puis de manière plus désordonnée. Il cherchait un air frais, un souffle régulier qu'il ne parvenait pas à obtenir. Les agissements de Severus le rendait fou, et le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient dans le couloir, c'est à dire à la vue possible d'un élève perdu, voire d'un professeur, l'excitait dangereusement.

Le Syltherin continuait inlassablement à se frotter contre Remus, et lorsque le jeans glissa sur les chevilles de celui-ci, Remus se pressa un peu plus contre la virilité de son assaillant.

Le Gryffindor ne pouvait pas toucher Severus qui se tenait hors de sa portée, et il voulut se retourner, pour enfin voir de face son ami. Severus le poussa un peu plus fort contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger et par là, de se retourner.

-« Sev… » gémit Remus, la voix aiguë de désir et de frustration.

Le Syltherin, inflexible, tenait fermement sa victime préférée entre ses bras et il entreprit de glisser ses doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon du Gryffindor. Remus haletait, se contenant, mais lorsque les délicates mains du Syltherin virent effleurer sa virilité, il émit un son rauque et explicite.

Severus enleva finalement le caleçon de sa victime, qui rejoignit le jeans de Remus. Celui-ci se sentait près de sa jouissance et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus n'enlevait pas lui aussi ses habits.

Le Syltherin entreprit enfin de déposer un baiser dans la nuque de Remus, au dessus du col de sa chemise. Le Gryffindor ronronna de désir sous ce contact et se retourna entre les bras de son agresseur, qui consentit à cette initiative.

Remus croisa les yeux d'ébènes de son ami qui souriait étrangement.

Le Gryffindor, le dos collé au mur, murmura « Viens… »

Mais Severus, les mains encerclant le corps de Remus, n'était pas de cet avis et il s'approcha définitivement au plus près de son ami pour venir mettre sa tête tout contre le cou de celui-ci. Il s'évertua à parsemer des dizaines de baiser humides sur la clavicule du Gryffindor qui glissa enfin ses mains sur les hanches de son amour.

Le Syltherin ondula lentement contre Remus qui, les yeux clos, ne boudait pas son plaisir. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : que Severus vienne en lui. Mais face au comportement de ce dernier, il comprit qu'il en serait autrement.

Le Syltherin fit glisser ses mains le long du ventre fin du Gryffindor pour s'approcher enfin de l'entrejambe soyeuse de son compagnon. Il flatta la virilité de celui-ci, lui arrachant un soupir un peu plus rauque, et entama une descente vertigineuse le long du sexe érigé. Les doigts du Syltherin savait faire mille et une choses, toutes aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres, mais cette caresse là, si intime, et si excitante avait l'art de faire des miracles. Le pouce de Severus errait sur le bout rosé qui accordait déjà sa première essence, puis la main se referma lentement, emprisonnant la virilité de son amant. De savants aller-retour firent accélérer le rythme cardiaque du Gryffindor qui soupirait à présent des phrases incohérentes. Remus ondulait contre le corps de son ami et se pressait contre la main qui lui servait de fourreau.

Severus observait avec intérêt les réactions de son ami qui, plongé en pleine jouissance, était beau comme un dieu. Les joues pourpres, les yeux fermés, s'abandonnant au plaisir, entre ses mains et sous ses yeux. Il repris de l'ardeur et entreprit de mener son amour au nirvana.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes et quelques caresses pour que ce dernier se libéra entre ses mains, tendu comme un arc, la tête en arrière sous le flot de tant de plaisir. Il s'écroula dans les bras de Severus qui le soutint, avant de l'asseoir sur lui, au sol.

Le Syltherin marmonna un sort de nettoyage et serra Remus contre lui. Celui-ci semblait ailleurs, encore enivré par la folle tourmente qui venait de le heurter.

Il murmura tout de même à l'intention de Severus. « Pas mal… 7/10… »

Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son amour, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Quoi ! 7/10, c'est tout ce que tu me donnes ! » répliqua le Syltherin, amusé mais un peu vexé.

-« Hum hum, mais tout à fait mon cher. » répondit Remus, les prunelles brillantes.

-« Explique… » demanda Severus, grognon.

-« Ca manquait de bisous tout ça… » avança Remus qui se redressa un peu plus.

-« Je vois… alors je te prépares un scénario d'enfer, et toi, tu trouves que ça manque de bisous… » dit Severus, franchement vexé.

-« Oui. » répondit le Gryffindor, l'air amusé.

-« Et bien tu vas voir… » répliqua le Syltherin, l'air carnassier.

-« J'attends. » le nargua Remus, avec un sourire d'ange.

Severus se jeta sur la bouche du Gryffindor, qui sourit sous cette attaque qu'il espérait. Le Syltherin força les lèvres de son amour avec hargne et entreprit de lui donner un baiser passionné. Il mêlait sa saveur à celle du Gryffindor qui jouait à l'indifférent, pour le taquiner.

Remus rompit le baiser et souffla, heureux.

-« Et ben tu vois, quand tu veux…. » lui dit-il. « Je revois mon jugement… »

-« Merci, habille-toi, tu me donnes froid. » lança Severus, d'un air accablé.

Remus remit son caleçon et finit de boutonner son jeans. Le Syltherin l'observait, l'air faussement désintéressé.

Le Gryffindor s'approcha de lui lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller et déposa un léger baiser dans son cou.

-« Soit pas blasé, mon Sev… »

Severus sourit à cette attention.

-« …je te mets 7,5/10 » ricanna Remus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Impressions? les reviews sont grandement appréciées par l'auteur... (ah oui, et inspirez-moi pour 'la requête de Remus'... j'ai quelques idées, mais j'attends les votre.) Bye**


End file.
